To The Place Where We Found Our Promised Days
by Aero-Cluster
Summary: He was home. AU/Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**To The Place Where We Found Our Promised Days  
** He was home. AU/Two-shot

 **WARNING: Graphic content (probably the most shameless and detailed one I've ever written lol) and some unintentional mistakes. Enjoy :)**

Jellal Fernandes was only eight when he lost his parents in the fire. The memory's still fresh in his mind, like a scraped knee from yesterday's football game. The only difference was that this wound refuses to close and heal. It left a gaping hole in his chest and seven years serving in the army couldn't fill in that emptiness, much more erase it. But he didn't mind at all. It was his drive to get going and work even harder to prove to himself that he is alive; that it was because of his parents' sacrifice that he managed to survive the thick smoke and the fatal flames.

He joined the ranks of soldiers in his fifth year. In a seemingly honorable ceremony, he was promoted to lieutenant colonel where he renewed his vows to serve and protect. He was assigned to aid his superior in the field where he was one of the great minds given the task to operate battle tactics in the civil war. Due to his active participation and flawless strategies, he once more earned his right to a higher spot in the military.

Years later, Colonel Jellal Fernandes was tasked to do what he does best: Orchestrate The Art of War. Another uprising was happening in the northern side of the country and sensing that he had only a few days left of sleeping soundly and drinking liquor, he decided he might as well enjoy his remaining time before the army deploys the battalion.

"Yo, Laxus." he stretched his arms after finishing the last report for the day. "Know any good place to unwind?"

"If you're talking about booze, I know just the place." his friend gave him a pat on the shoulder before leading the way.

Laxus Dreyar was a fellow officer to whom Jellal was friends with. He was the exact opposite of him, in attitude and physique. Laxus was burly while Jellal was lean. The former was laid back and carefree while the latter was serious and hardworking. Though the differences didn't stop them from becoming the best of friends.

Laxus took them to a bar that looked like the establishment would collapse any second. It was more of an abandoned ruin rather than a place for social gatherings. Feeling the unease of his friend, Laxus snaked his arm around Jellal's shoulders and assured him.

"Wait until you see the inside."

And he was right. The interior was much worse than the outside. To say that they were the only people was an understatement, although there was one man who looked at them momentarily before chugging down his bottle of beer.

"Oh Laxus, you're back." Jellal turned to face the bartender and was a bit surprised.

It was a woman, but not just any woman. She was easily the most beautiful encounter to him. Jellal blinked for a few times and ran his hand through his cerulean locks to get the bartender's attention. She was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbows tucked under a black pencil skirt. Her legs were long and slim and her feet sported black heeled shoes that granted her a few more inches to her height. But her getup wasn't the factor that caught the blue-haired soldier's attention. It was the woman's face. Attractive brown eyes, straight-edged nose, thin shapely lips and silky straight red hair tied up atop her head. He made an effort to collect himself as he stared rudely at the woman who seemed to have noticed him already.

"You've brought a friend." she stated, acknowledging the other soldier's presence. Jellal politely bowed in return for the greeting.

"Where's Mira?" It surprised Jellal as to how his friend could stand there and dart his eyes from one place to another and ignore her altogether.

"She and Lisanna came to pick up Elfman from the station." she explained.

"Damn, that was today? When will they be back?" he asked, still oblivious of the fact that he was making Jellal even more invisible as the conversation went on.

"Later than usual. So," she turned her attention to the lean soldier. "Who is this?"

"Ah, this is Colonel Jellal Fernandes." Laxus introduced and the redhead immediately bowed her head. "Jellal this is Erza Scarlet. She and Mira own the place."

"It's a pleasure having you here, Colonel."

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Scarlet."

"So what'll you two boys have tonight?" Erza asked.

"I'm sorry, 'boys'?" Jellal hadn't meant the slip of the tongue, but as far as he's concerned, they weren't boys. They were men. He's a man.

Erza seemed to like the reaction from the blue-haired soldier because she smiled mischievously at him. Jellal instantly bit the inside of his cheek to prevent embarrassing himself further.

"We'll have a shot and a beer." Laxus interjected and the redhead immediately scooted away to get their drinks. "Jellal my man, you do not want to argue with Erza Scarlet. Last time I did, I broke a rib."

Jellal was observant. If he had to choose one from his few redeeming qualities, or so he says, he'd pick this one. The ability to notice the surroundings and people around him with ease. He can confidently tell at a glance what makes a person tick and the bartender was no exception. She was charming yet intimidating at the same time. She gives off the vibe of an independent yet naïve woman. Witty, cunning and sly. Jellal had picked and identified her so much just from the way she speaks and presents herself. What a hell of a woman, he thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, Colonel?" Jellal wasn't the only one who seemed to be aware of the surroundings.

Instead of answering, he gulped down his beer and grabbed the next one.

"Ah, I can't take this." Laxus complained, refusing to drink any more.

"Beer tastes so much better with Mira around huh?" Erza smirked at the blond officer who uttered a string of unintelligible mess.

"How long have you two known each other?" Jellal tried on starting a conversation.

"Two days." she plainly answered.

Jellal sputtered and nearly choked on his drink. His guess was months, years even. He wasn't expecting days. That simply wasn't enough time to know someone, much more get comfortable with them.

"I'm sorry. Actually it's two and a half days."

"You're missing the point." he was buzzed. Jellal knew it because he wasn't usually talkative or the type of person to argue over trivial things.

The redhead quirked a brow matched with an amused smirk.

"And what is that?"

"People don't just get accustomed with one another in two days."

"We've had a few extra hours." she countered.

"Okay, in two and a half days. It just doesn't happen, Erza." he told her downing his final beer.

"Well, it's a world record then. It's only been two hours but we're already on first name basis, Jellal. How's that for getting accustomed?" she sweetly smiled at him before giving him a wink.

It was only when Laxus picked up the tab that Jellal realized he got into a pointless argument with a stranger and lost.

* * *

He kept telling himself he wasn't coming back to that nearly-collapsed-shabby-sorry-excuse-for-a-bar. Jellal convinced himself he was better off getting drunk and laid somewhere else without the company of a quick-tongued bartender. But somehow, he was drawn to her. He had to at least admit that, so the moment his feet dragged him all the way to the bar, he mentally chastised himself.

Coming back to the bar was similar to coming home.

"Ah, welcome!" Jellal could have sworn the greeting was far too feminine and high pitched to be the redhead's and was he disappointed when a silver-haired lady approached him. Unlike Laxus though, he kept his eyes fixed on the woman and acknowledged her presence. The funny thing was, the new bartender was smiling back at him. Jellal had the sudden urge to ask her.

"I'm sorry have we met?"

"Nope," she replied sweetly before placing a hand on one of her cheeks. "But I just lost the bet."

The blue-haired soldier raised his brows in confusion.

"What did I tell you, Mira?" The voice came from upstairs and from the staircase that led down to the bar, emerged Erza Scarlet wearing her usual uniform. Jellal quickly brought his attention to her.

"Oh my," Mira sensed a tension between the two and decided not to get in their way as she excused herself. "I'm going to meet with Colonel Laxus, so please take over."

"With pleasure." Erza responded, her gaze still fixated on the soldier in casual clothes. She told herself that the military uniform he wore yesterday had an intimidating yet sexy appeal, but just seeing him in normal everyday clothes also had some effect on her. He was effortlessly handsome and masculine.

"So what was the bet all about?" he lightly asked, taking a seat from the same spot. The place was still as empty as before except from the same guy who had already started drinking.

"Hold that thought," Erza moved her line of sight to the only company they have. "Hey Eric! Did you hear that?"

The man named Eric grumbled and took out a wad of cash before placing it on top of the old mahogany table.

"Woman, you are terrifying." he commented.

Jellal was utterly lost.

"I made two bets." Erza finally said, giving him a piece of her mind. The soldier urged him to go on. "The first one was that you'll be back."

Jellal panicked inside. He was sure his intentions were hidden well but it seemed like the drunken stupor made him vulnerable yesterday, leaking that guilty intention of having to see her again.

He cleared his throat.

"Figured out I could use another drink before joining the frontlines." he calmly filled her in. "So what was the second bet?"

Erza smiled at this one.

"That you're attracted to me."

The answer was so sudden that his eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hung in horror. He tried forming words but none verbally manifested. Instead he felt himself turning a tad bit like the bartender's hair color.

"It's okay," she chuckled slightly. "I get that a lot."

Confident wasn't exactly the word he'd choose to describe her response, but he went for that one on a positive note.

Jellal made no comment nor did he deny her claim. As far as he's concerned, he learned to just keep his mouth shut around this woman, that'll at least preserve whatever dignity he had left.

"So what's your backstory?" Erza turned the awkward atmosphere around by starting another topic.

"It's long and boring." Jellal simply said.

"Well, we have all afternoon and night to talk about it." she was gone for a moment before returning with the same order he and Laxus had last night. "Even the abridged version will do. Anything to quench my curiosity."

"Why?" he dumbly found himself asking.

Erza sat on the opposite stool before saying, "You came here two consecutive times. No one's done that before except Eric. That means you're one of the regulars now. That means, I get to know you a little."

Jellal swore he felt her staring at his face. She was probably looking at his red tattoo and was curious as to how he got it. He sighed in defeat.

"I lost my parents when I was eight in the fire. I'm in the army for as long as I can remember and I got this tattoo to cover up the wound I got from the war." It was true, if someone were to look closely, the flesh underneath the tattoo was a bit engorged but the art amazingly concealed the hideous scar. He looked at her as she continued staring at the tattoo that genuinely fascinated her.

"So, what about you?" he asked, not even holding back. Seeing the smirk on the redhead's face, he figured that she was expecting the question to be thrown right off the bat. He didn't mind though, now that his intentions were clear as day to her. There was no more sense hiding them and looking stupid.

"That," she playfully tapped the table with her fingers. "Is a right our patrons earn on the third consecutive day they come in."

Jellal, during that moment, had decided on where he'd spend all of his day tomorrow.

* * *

"You came back." Although there was no surprise in her voice, only that sweet and charming tone of hers.

"A shot and a beer." he told her automatically.

For once Erza shook her head. Folding her arms under her chest only amplified the enormous size of her chest. Jellal definitely needed his drink.

"Nope. You only get two days to get wasted and I'm not going to be held responsible for your liver." she snapped at him.

Jellal chuckled.

"I'm not going to get a lot of liquor in the war so might as well have them now." he shrugged.

"No." she firmly said.

"Then I've no reason to stay." he talked back.

"You didn't come here for a drink Jellal." Erza pointed out to him. Jellal flinched and in his defense muttered, "Yeah neither did your regular Eric."

"Alright you caught me redhanded. I'm here for your story." he continued gazing at her.

"You didn't come for that either." she laughed.

The soldier's head tilted to the side in confusion. He was sure as hell that's all that he ever wanted and that was his goal, but she was speaking in riddles it was becoming annoying.

"Then what did I come here for, Erza?" he challenged.

Erza turned serious all of a sudden.

"You want to fuck me."

The way she said it was so blunt, so straightforward that Jellal nearly fell from his seat. But he never recovered as the bartender continued on.

"It's okay, Jellal. A lot of the people who come and go here wanted it too." she smirked and he swore her voice alone was enough to stir the fire in his loins.

He licked his lips and found himself digging his own grave. "Did you let them?"

Erza rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I'm picky when it comes to whom I want to have sex with."

Erza leaned forward and whispered to his ear.

"Getting drunk is one thing, getting laid is another. So unless you don't want to go to war feeling miserable that you didn't even manage to snag a lady, my offer's still for the taking."

Jellal shuddered at the thought. He and this beautiful woman in bed...holy shit he was already hard with anticipation. But something in the back of his mind made him think twice.

"So, pity fuck?" he nearly scoffed. He knew he wanted her the moment he saw her, but if it's out pity, then he will have to refuse. His ego couldn't take much more of the beating.

"No, more like a rewarding act. You keep civilians like me safe from harm and it's the least I can do to return the favor." Erza was serious, Jellal knew this now and the sight of her voluptuos body sent all hesitations away.

"So do we get comfortable here and do it quickly?" he managed to ask that without stuttering.

Erza sighed. "No, we're doing it upstairs. On the bed. And no we're not doing this quickly. It's going to be a multiple-and-long-earth-shattering-back-clawing-sex for the both of us."

"Uh?" Jellal thought the redhead should come with a profanity filter because the way she talks and says things nonchalantly was sending him over the edge.

Erza rolled her eyes and rephrased her statement in layman's term. "We're going to fuck hard, Jellal. And we're going to fuck twice."

"T-Twice?"

"Yes, once tonight to give you a proper send-off, and then once again when you come back so you'd survive in the battlefield and have something to look forward to." Jellal was stunned. Was he dreaming? Was this gorgeous woman really real? In the end he just managed a nod and a yes.

"Is this alright with you? I mean we can just talk all night and that's fine with me." he insisted, hoping she'd save herself from him.

"I don't do heart to heart. That's way more complicated than sex. I don't want you to get attached to me, and I don't want to get attached to you. It's just how I roll. Now are you going to just sit there all night, or are you going to wait for me upstairs while I close the bar?"

Jellal settled for the latter.

It wasn't his first time, but he was nervous as hell. Probably because he's never met someone like the redhead. He might be ill at ease but he was getting impatient keeping the tension all to himself. So instead of waiting in her room like one of her 'boys' as she called them, he went downstairs only to find the place empty. He felt a pit forming in his stomach when a horrible thought crossed his mind. What if she was messing with him and that Mira and Laxus conspired with her and Eric too.

"Maybe that's why he isn't here today...!"

"What are you mumbling to yourself?" Erza's voice reverberated in the quiet room and Jellal's head quirked to where it came from. There, across the hallway was the redhead, wrapped in nothing but a flimsy towel and hair still wet as she emerged from the bathroom. The soldier's jaw tightened at the sight of her and he just stood there in his place, astounded. Erza raised a brow when he didn't respond.

"I thought something was up so I decided to check up on it but it seems everything's fine. I'll just get back to bathing so make yourself comfortable." she was already making her way back inside when a forearm blocked her way. She felt another pressure snaking its way around her waist and she was immediately pulled in an embrace. The soldier nestled his face on top of the bartender's head and took in her scent.

"You don't have to finish your bath. You can just head to bed with me." he offered and though he was taken aback by his sudden confidence, it wasn't enough to coax the redhead into joining him.

"I do too. So unless you want to bathe with me, you'll have to wait in my room and be a _good boy_."

Jellal hated the word boy even more. But he had to admit, bathing in the shower with her sounded like a good idea to pass up. He started undressing and she watched him as he frantically removed every article of clothing he has. When he was stark naked, he moved their bodies inside and was about to ravish her when the redhead stopped his advances.

"Bathe. Nothing else." she smiled and turned the shower knob so the water was running again. Jellal groaned. He couldn't wait anymore, but he will learn to because this was her house, and that meant, her rules. He joined he in the shower and started to wash himself and cover his erection with soap suds. His ears were filled with the flow of water and their breathing and though her waterfall like hair covered the expanse of her back, his eyes still managed to feast on her glorious rump. Being in the army toughened him up, but it hadn't prepared him for something like this. This was the very definition of the torturous "look but don't touch" and he was fighting every nerve in his body to hold back.

"What are you doing?" the redhead asked, breathless as she felt him press his body behind her. Jellal brought the soap and ran it across the redhead's form, thoroughly washing every nook and cranny as if to solidify his point.

"You're killing me here, Erza." he rasped as though he was in pain.

"You're not going to let me finish my bath, are you?" she shuddered when he intentionally thrust his hips on hers. And instead of answering her, he scooped her up, shut the shower and busted the door open with a slam as the soldier carried her to the bedroom.

She was on her feet the moment they entered the room, where they exchanged a series of kisses, ranging from mere lip pressure to open-mouthed ones. Both their slick bodies provided the lubrication they needed to smoothly work their way on each other with delicious friction. Jellal pinned her to one of the walls and managed to give her a once over—her flushed face crowned with her messy long hair sticking to almost every part of her body. He groaned at the sight of her and immediately went for her neck where he left marks that would remain for days.

The soldier had different marks decorating his body. They were battle scars and it didn't bother her at all. If anything, it only made him manlier and Erza liked that. She encircled her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Put it in." she ordered, air getting sucked out of her lungs.

He did as he was told and penetrated her with ease. The water from the bath and her own fluids providing aid. He stopped for a moment, allowing her to grow accustomed to his size but the nails digging into his back and a salacious twist of her hips told him to keep on going.

"Move. I'm fine." she wasn't kidding when she meant the rough sex. Jellal's brain finally caught on to her request and did what he was told. Something in him clicked, like a switch being flicked on when he started pumping in and out of her. She was wet and tight and fuck he knew he had abstained from sex for far too long, but she was just going to be the death of him. He was close, and she kept on egging him on with dirty promises which eventually sent white-hot heat rippling through his lower region. He grunted in a futile attempt to hold back longer but the way she was squeezing him told him it was time to let go. Erza moaned his name out so loud he nearly collapsed at how sexy she sounded. With one last spurt, he relaxed his frame onto hers and tried catching his breath for a few moments.

Erza softly kissed his cheek as she chuckled.

"The bed." her legs were shaking and she couldn't believe it. Nobody has ever made her weak in her knees before and she wondered briefly if she was losing her touch. Mentally chastising herself, she pushed Jellal back until he fell on top of the mattress with her on top of him.

"Stay still." Erza whispered, as her lips traveled from his pectorals to his waist and down to his girth. She let out a hot breath and Jellal groaned out in response that was enough to get her going. She kissed the tip before sucking him all the way to the hilt. The soldier had little hold of dear life so he threaded his fingers into the strands of the bartender's hair in hopes of lasting longer. She was an expert, he noted. The pressure she was applying as she sucked in with a force enough to make his toes curl was magnificent. It was when she hit the right spot that he told her to stop and take it out but she didn't move an inch and continued on pleasuring him. Sweet torture had him climaxing the second time in her mouth.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sor—" but her eyes told him she enjoyed that as much as he did so he didn't delve on too long on the issue. His goal was now set into reciprocating as much as he could. He reversed their positions and went down to the apex of her thighs.

"You don't have to." she told him through clouded eyes. "This isn't about me." Jellal knew very well what she meant but he wasn't the type of person who just takes. He can give too, and that he will. He smiled devilishly at her first before his mouth descended on the folds of her wet flesh. The redhead instantly cried at the contact. The soldier continued his assault on her in whatever way he can, licking, biting, sucking and even plunging into the depths of her. Erza's nails raked across the back of Jellal and instead of wincing in pain, he actually found himself smiling. He was doing good, and he's going to keep going.

Erza was sure Jellal had figured out all of her sweet spots and even discovered some new ones she didn't know she had. If someone was gifted with the tongue, it had to be Jellal. She was reduced to nothing but a squirming mess begging under his command. When she thought it couldn't be better, she was proven wrong once again when he plunged two of his long appendages in her as his tongue focused on the bundle of nerves that sent jolts of pleasure coursing through her.

"Oh Jellal!" she was close, she can feel it and what's more, this was bigger than her previous one. With one last flick of his tongue and thrust of his fingers, it came to her like a big wave crashing down on the shore. She felt herself constricting his fingers in attempt to prolong the feeling. Jellal pulled out his digits to replace them with his mouth, lapping at the fluids that flowed at off her. He licked her clean and when he was finished, she was still having spasms that made him smirking like a fool.

"That good?" he teased, drawing circles on her taut stomach. Erza returned the smile and heaved off a long breath before giving him a piece of her mind.

"A passing mark."

He laughed at this before lying down beside her.

"A passing mark? Come on, you were a fountain down there." he whispered in her ear as a distraction to get one of his palms to massage one ample breast. It was soft but firm, and Jellal was already getting a response from her—the tips hardening under his touch.

"Alright, a solid seventy performance." she breathed before arching to his touch.

"It seems like you have a lot of experience. If I were the envious type, I'd be brooding here all night."

"And if I were the sexually-active, domineering type—which I am—I'd tell you to shut up and get on with it."

"Guess I have to step up my game. Your standards are very high."

Erza smiled.

"Indeed they are."

* * *

Jellal had his frame draped all over her, his face staring at hers as he played with the strands of her hair. It was half past one in the morning and they were still awake despite their tiring 'workout'. Erza was busy running her index finger on the tattoo the soldier had on his cheek when she spoke quietly.

"I never really knew who my parents are."

Jellal stopped abruptly on twirling her hair before resuming. It was a kind gesture of silence that tole her to keep going and that he was listening.

"Makarov, my adoptive father took me in together with the Strauss siblings. That's Mira, Lisanna and Elfman. I searched for my parents when I was younger but never really found them. So eventually I gave up and settled down to get a life." Erza didn't elaborate any more. She didn't seem sad though, in fact, Jellal thought the look on her face was that of satisfaction. He gently ran his thumb along her jawline before reaching her bottom lip. He stared at her in the dark for a moment, the moon casting a heavenly blue glow on both of them.

"I thought you don't do heart to heart talks." he tried lightening up the mood.

She smiled back at him, kissing him fully on the lips. This time with no attempt at another round of sex. It was unlike other kisses, this one was chaste, sweet and almost promising. He returned it with equal fervor and the slow movement of their lips made him really feel her. Erza finished the lip lock with a scandalous hint of her tongue and sank further into his embrace.

"I thought I don't get attached too." Jellal was ready to ask her what she meant by that but she was already asleep. Letting it go, he felt a slight elation that eventually lulled him back to sleep.

The last remaining hours of the day was invested on him preparing to go to the north. Erza had insisted on accompanying him to the train station where numerous soldiers were to be deployed.

"So this is it huh?" he rubbed the back of his head as if dreading the moment already. Erza was in her usual cheerful self, her white dress flowing in the wind together with her hair down. He was ready to step into the platform when he retreated and sprinted back to her.

"Erza I—"

"Don't forget!" she interrupted, a beautiful smile grazing her lips. "You still have one more when you get back."

The train was ready for departure and was about to take the soldiers to their destination. Jellal knew he had to go.

"I hope to negotiate with you about the last one I have. The number I have in mind is surprisingly immeasurable." he gave her one last embrace as he took in her scent—apples and fresh flowers. Now he has a part of her that he can take with him.

"I'm already looking forward to it." she softly muttered, breathing in her last shared breath with him. "Until then, Colonel."

Jellal removed his peaked cap and bowed.

"Until then, Miss Scarlet."

Erza never left the station until the last smoke in the faint distance vanished in her sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Epilogue will be posted together with the next update for NAT,HAT.**


	2. Chapter 2

He barely slept amidst the gunshots and rubble that the war had brought. Though the country's military forces were winning against the rebels, dead bodies piling up in the battlefield were proof that everyone has nothing to gain and everything to lose. Such is the case of Colonel Jellal Fernandes. He nearly lost his right arm when he saved an incapacitated soldier in the heat of battle after an explosion. He managed to survive, harmed in the process as a huge gash and burn decorated the totality of his forearm. The only good thing keeping him sane and alive were his muse's letters and promise.

Jellal retired inside his tent right after smoking. It was a habit long forgotten, yet somehow resurfaced as the uprising raged on. He opened one of the redhead's letters and smiled at how the words spoke to him, some yearning and others playful. Erza had sent him a total of eight letters, and he'd sent the equal number, their monthly conversation serving its purpose of keeping each other connected and updated. As he picked up his pen to write to her, he couldn't help but smile as this will be the last time he'd be writing to her.

The bartender was her usual self, except she wasn't entertaining men anymore. In the past months their place managed to get renovated, attracting a lot of male customers and most of them immediately becoming regulars. Being busy helped ease her longing for the blue-haired soldier. The more work she had on her plate, the less she worried and thought of him.

She received the latest letter from him a week ago and was already in the process of replying. This time, she thought of sending him some "encouraging" notes and even a few risqué photos of her to keep him motivated. Erza wasn't the type of person who indulged in pleasing someone's sexual fantasies but she figured she'd make an exception for him.

"Bring me another bottle!" called a man from a nearby table.

Mirajane filled in her friend's shoes for a while as Erza focused on finishing her letter.

She had expected a reply in an instant but got nothing on the first week of the next month. She briefly wondered if Jellal had been busy with the aftermath and decided to postpone his response. Erza had been keeping herself informed about everything going on in the war via newspaper and it was only recently that she learned about the military crushing the rebellion.

"Erza, Lisanna and I will be heading out now." Mirajane appeared a moment later with her sister as they were all up and ready to go to the countryside and visit their brother who's working there as a mechanic. "We'll be gone for four days. You can close the bar and go with us for vacation too."

The redhead shook her head. As tempting as the offer sounded, she couldn't just leave. Four days working would go to waste and she was still waiting for Jellal's letter.

"Are you sure?" Mirajane asked, her tone final.

"Definitely. Say hi to Elfman for me." Erza hugged them and escorted them to the station. She felt a sudden pang in her chest. Must she always be the one to wait and get left behind? Then regretted the thought. Nobody was forcing her to stay, and it was her choice anyway. She could use a vacation after working for nearly a year without a breather. Sighing, Erza walked home.

She had the place all to herself and the rest of the evening went by slowly. Seeing as there was no way to get through the night quickly, she busied herself by cleaning glasses, moping the floor and scrubbing dirty dishes. Tired and exhausted, she took a hot and long bath before collapsing to the comfort of her bed.

Erza wasn't prepared. She was in her white nightgown and robe when she answered the door. The redhead thought she was dreaming because he wasn't supposed to be there without notifying her through a letter he hadn't sent yet. But there he was, standing at her doorstep with multiple bags slung over his shoulders, his arm bandaged and his face warm and serene as the first glow of soft sunrays lit up the surroundings.

"You're not supposed to be back." she breathed out in shock, hands briefly covering her mouth before cupping his cheeks. He leaned into her touch. Unable to restrain himself any longer, the soldier took her into his arms and was rewarded with a squeak.

"You're not supposed to be back!" she repeated, still unable to believe he was there with her in flesh and bone.

Jellal smirked and in mock hurt said, "You didn't want to see me?"

"You know what I mean!" she laughed, giving the soldier a quick peck on the lips.

"I finished everything earlier on schedule so I can come back as soon as possible." he explained, placing light kisses on her forehead, nose and cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I mean look at me! I'm not dressed pretty for the occasion!" she groaned while gesturing to all of herself. He looked at her and whistled.

"I think you're properly dressed for the occasion." his voice dropped low and his eyes roamed around her figure.

Erza pulled at his coat and bit her bottom lip.

"Come inside." she purred.

"Wait, Mira and the others?" he asked, all the while staring as Erza shed her clothes in a matter of seconds.

"Gone." she quickly dismissed the topic.

"Where are they? And how are you?" he was stupid enough for asking a follow-up question and that had Erza frowning at him.

"Do you seriously want to go through the unnecessary pleasantries and small talk? Because right now, I'm about to give you your homecoming reward."

Jellal chuckled, seeing as how eager the redhead was. He can't blame her though. All those months apart, of course she was on edge. He too was more than ready and his body was screaming at him to take her right then and there without regard to whether they'd be on top of the table or on the floor but he figured he at least had the decency to ask her how she was.

Erza, however, had a different point. The moment he showed up, words were useless. She believed that the best way to express her emotions were through actions.

"You have so much clothes on." she began tugging at his military uniform and rid of all his bags altogether.

"Erza, I've missed you." he whispered, meaning every word.

"And I too." Erza replied, breathless and impatient. "Now can we stop talking and just get down to business?"

Jellal assisted her clumsy hands in removing all of his clothing. When they finally did, their bodies clashed together in an attempt to close the nine month gap they've been apart. Their kisses were rushed and sloppy, never minding where they landed. Erza tugged on the soldier's hair in hopes of bringing him even closer. Jellal directed their movement, with him carefully maneuvering every step until the redhead groaned slightly as her back hit the counter. The soldier worked fast, grabbing both her thighs and hitching them up to rest around his waist. She felt her press onto her and she couldn't help but break the intensity of their kiss to suck in air. The contact alone was electrifying as the soldier continued rubbing himself at her sopping center, pleasure heightening with every thrust. Erza's head flung backward which allowed him access to her neck. He gave her a long and agonizingly slow lick which started from her clavicle and up to the spot behind the hollow of her ear.

"I missed the sounds you make too." he rasped into her ear, breath ragged and hot. Erza just continued to be on the receiving end, almost guilty that she was instead of her giving what she promised to him. She couldn't help it though, her body was helpless to his touches.

Jellal moved his way to her chest, admiring the way she was heaving and anticipating his next move. His mouth stopped abruptly at the tip of one of her generous mounds, smiling slyly as she let out a frustrated groan. Their start might've been quick and rough, but the soldier didn't want to rush it this time, not when he had all the time in the world to figure out the best ways to make the bartender squirm and scream.

He darted out his tongue, teasing the hardened tea rose nipple with the fleeting touch. He earned another one of her demanding grunts. This time, he let the wet muscle continue its torturous action in circular motion.

Erza was flushed and biting her bottom lip under his scrutinizing gaze, enjoying how she looked. He placed butterfly kisses on the valley between her breasts before giving the other globe the same treatment.

"Stop teasing me." Jellal knew it was a command, but the way she delivered it sounded more like a plea. Was this real? Was he making Erza Scarlet beg?

"Whatever do you mean?" His ego skyrocketed as a devilish grin appeared on his lips.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Erza pushed the soldier's head onto on of her breasts, effectively shoving the mound into Jellal's hot mouth. She moaned in delight. Jellal brushed the idea of having to make this woman beg, and just focused on doing his job. He softly clamped down on the soft flesh and efficiently utilized his tongue to pay the same attention to her tip. The redhead cried out in approval, tightening her hold on the soldier.

He continued assaulting both globes with a series of scandalous licks and ferocious nips, his hands occupied in caressing both the cheeks of her bottom.

"Bed. Erza, let's get to bed." he lifted his face and prepared to carry her back to the room upstairs but the legs locked on his waist and her pout told him otherwise. Erza shook her head and pulled him down once more on top of her.

"I won't make it to bed." she hotly confessed, feeling the relentless shaking of her legs.

"I'll take you there." he sweetly kissed the tip of her nose. "Your back must be sore from the counter."

"No," she replied while grinding herself to his hips, the soldier almost losing his grip on his sanity. "Take me here. Right here, right now."

He didn't need to be told twice as he slipped inside her with ease. He groaned at the tightness that welcomed him. The redhead moaned in satisfaction, feeling full and accustomed to the soldier's familiar size. Jellal moved quickly, the power of his hips sending their fluids to drip and splash in every direction. Erza scratched her way from Jellal's shoulders down to his arms, her left hand grazing the texture of bandage on his right.

With her release coming close, Erza urged him to continue his erratic rhythm and he eventually complied as his own drew near. The redhead convulsed around him, the muscles clenching his girth to bring him to climax. When they finally settled down from their high, they looked at each other.

"Welcome back." she warmly told him. Jellal smiled and slipped out of her, slinging the redhead over her shoulder from which he earned a playful thumping of her fists on his back and a bubbly laughter. He brought her upstairs and to bed where they resumed their multiple rounds of give and take.

* * *

Jellal slumped back on the soft mattress with harsh pants, his sweat suddenly coating the totality of his skin. Erza watched in fascination as he brought the back of his hand to his forehead and swiped. Her fingers played on the bandages wrapped around his right arm.

"What happened?" she asked, running her fingers along the covered limb.

"It'll heal soon enough," he told her, relishing the tingly feel of her touches from under the sterile cloth. "What about you? How have you and your siblings been?"

"Good." she hummed.

Jellal quirked an eyebrow at her clipped response.

"You haven't been...messing around with other men right? Not that you're not allowed to because we aren't committed or whatever. J-Just asking." he cleared his throat in hopes of recovering but the redhead was keen and she was already thinking of ways to floor him with her witty comebacks.

"No, I haven't." came her honest reply.

"R-Really?"

She grinned.

"Really. But," Erza got out of bed and stood up, the soldier's eyes fixed on her figure. "I can't promise I won't if someone doesn't make his move."

Jellal gulped.

"I'm going to shower. Care to join me? We can discuss matters that you told me before leaving. This _immeasurable_ number of which you speak."

"You mean me spending the rest of my life with you?"

Erza chuckled.

"I thought we were speaking in terms of a fixed figure, Colonel."

"We are," he stood up and followed her. "'Rest of my life' is a definite and specific number."

* * *

 **A/N: Happily ever after~ NAT, HAT's update is going to be delayed because I've been busy with the the year coming to a close and all. Happy Holidays everyone! Much love!**


End file.
